A lost Mechanic
by Madoka43
Summary: I really don't know what to put for the summary... *Sigh* Please read.  Ginga x Madoka


GinMado: A lost Mechanic

(Please note that I'm not the creator of Metal fight Beyblade/Beyblade metal fusion, I get NO profit from this)

Gingka and all his friends were hanging out at Bey Park. "Go Pegasus!" Gingka yelled. Gingkas' beyblade forced its' opponent out of the stadium. "Aw, man how come I can never beat Gingka?" Osamo said; angrily. "Hey, no one can always win…" Madoka said. "Yeah, yeah, totally!" Gingka agreed. "Even Gingka lost eventually…" Madoka said; shrugging. "Did you have to tell them?" Gingka asked; looking at Madoka (Wide eyed) "Guess not…" Madoka said; trying to ignore the memory. *Madoka checked her watch* Madoka groaned. Gingka was on a sweet winning streak today, but now she had to go to open up her shop. "I've gotta go, good luck." Madoka said. "Thanks" Gingka said.

15 minutes later Madoka arrived at her shop. It started out slow, but picked up quickly. The end of the day comes and Madoka begins to count the money. $15, $20, $30, $45, $50, $60, $70, $80, $85, $95, $100, $110, $120, $130, $140, $145, $150, $165, $175. The complete total by the end of the day was $175.00. *Madoka wiped her forehead for sweat* "What a long day!" Madoka said; drinking some water.

*Gingka walked in about 2 hours later* "Hey, Gingka how was it?" Madoka asked. "2nd place…" Gingka shrugged. "There was this blader who had an Earth Aquario; it had perfect Defense, Stamina, and Attack power…" Gingka explained. "Ehh… no one can be perfect." Madoka shrugged. "Whatever could you just check on Pegasus for me?" Gingka asked; reaching for Pegasus. "Sure…" Madoka agreed; reaching for Pegasus. *Gunshot* Madokas' hand twitched right over Pegasus. "Madoka?" Gingka asked. *Madoka fell to the floor* "Madoka!" Gingka yelled.

Gingka and all his friends were surrounding the hospital bed. Gingkas' hand was clenched over Madokas' hand. (Perfect grasp) Madoka was unconscious. For that moment no one had a clue what'd happened. *Gingka reached for Pegasus* Once he took hold of Pegasus he'd put it on top of Madokas' blanket. *Pegasus began to shine* Not very brightly, just as a star spotted from Earth. *Madokas' eyes twitched* "Madoka!" Gingka said; smiling. "…Who's Madoka?" Madoka asked.

*Everyone looked confused* "…Maybe I can explain, guys?" Gingka asked. *The others nodded and left* Gingka started to explain that Madoka had been their friend and known each other for 2 years now. "Gingka…Is that your name…Fits you well…" Madoka said. *Gingka blushed* "Had she…always thought it that way?" Gingka thought. All of a sudden the doctor came in. *the doctor hands Gingka the X-ray* " has suffered severe brain damage, which may have caused amnesia…" The doctor explained. "Can we do anything to help her?" Gingka asked. "It might be a good idea that to put her in a place that holds lots of her memories…" The doctor answered. "That's it, the shop!" Gingka said. "Good, bring her there now!" The doctor demanded.

Almost an hour later everyone was back at the shop. "Well, what now?" Madoka asked. *Gingka rubbed his chin* "Maybe, where you were shot…?" Gingka asked. "Where?" Madoka asked. *Gingka pointed to where Madoka had been shot* Madoka stood there for a second and closed her eyes. A memory flashed. *Madoka gasped* "What was it?" Gingka asked. "…The…accident…"Madoka explained. "Oh…"Gingka said; frowning and walking outside. "Gingka…" Madoka said; frowning.

Gingka leaned on the side of the building. Gingka held up Pegasus (Which was in his left hand) *Pegasus shone like a star again* "Is this because of you?" Gingka asked. Gingka put Pegasus back in its case. *Gingka spotted a note attached at the side of the wall* "Huh?" Gingka asked; taking the note off the wall. Gingka read:

-Gingka

If you really want your friends' memories back, meet me at the old abandoned stadium in westing town, whenever…

-Unknown

"Who is this?" Gingka thought. "Could it be them?" Gingka continued. "Whoever they are they're going down!" Gingka concluded; getting angry.

That night Gingka looked at the x-ray the doctor had given him. "This is strange, how could the bullet turn like that?" Gingka thought. *A blue line shone on the paper* "Of coarse a barrier, but how?" He continued. *Pegasus came to Gingkas' side* "Pegasus, it was you?" Gingka asked. "…Thanks buddy!" Gingka said; hugging Pegasus. "Tomorrow we settle the scores!" Gingka said; determined. *Pegasus neighed*

The next day came Gingka woke up earlier than the others so they wouldn't find out, he didn't want them to get hurt, or worse block him from battling the person! "I'm sorry you guys…" Gingka said. "…Wish me luck." Gingka said; looking over to Madoka. "Let's go…" Gingka said; climbing on Pegasus. Pegasus flapped its wings and flew into the starry sky.

When they got to the stadium Gingka had Pegasus sniff the note taken off the wall. *They both stopped* they both waited. *Gingka started to look serious* "I know it's a trap, I'm not coming over there…" Gingka said. "Then I'll come out…" The mysterious blader said; coming out of no where. "Whatever, why'd you bring me here?" Gingka asked. "Why, to battle you again…" The blader explained. *Gingka looked stunned* "That's right…" The blader said; tearing off the cloak it had on. Turns out to be the person Gingka had been beaten by. *Gingka was still stunned, frozen in place*

*Gingka shook his head trying to avoid the thought* "But why, you already defeated me…?" Gingka asked. "Because you haven't shown me your true power…" The blader said. "So…" Gingka said. "So…Show me it now!" The blader yelled; pointing up a launcher with a beyblade attached to it. *Gingka growled* and did the same. "…So do we have a deal…?"The blader asked. "It's a done deal!" Gingka yelled; furious.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip!" They both yelled. The 2 beyblades jumped into the arena. Ching, Ching, Ching, Ching! Both of the beyblades were delivered fearsome attacks. "Oh yeah…I should of mentioned this before, but did you know if you lose Madokas' memories will be lost forever!" The blader exclaimed. *Gingka growled, trying to ignore the bladers' words* "Oh yeah, and another thing to, I was the one who shot Madoka…" The blader said. *Gingka gasped* "That's right, and to tell you the truth it was meant for you, so fell fortunate…" The blader exclaimed. *Gingka stood there for a moment* "…I never fell fortunate!" Gingka yelled. *Pegasus making more powerful attacks* "That's it, that's it, show me your true power, and let me swallow it!" The blader said; creepily. *Earth Aquario delivering the more powerful attacks now* "Ugh, what can I do this beyblade's perfect! Wait, perfect!" Gingka thought; remembering what Madoka had said just before she'd got shot. "Nobody's perfect." Gingka said; smiling. "What, smiling!" The blader said. "Trust me, it's not how good the beyblade is in Attack, Stamina, or defense, it only counts on the bladers' SPIRIT!" Gingka yelled. *Pegasus slammed Earth Aquario into the side of the wall. *Gingka caught Pegasus as it flew back into his hand*

*The blader fell to the ground, moaning and fading away* "You only depended on winning…you deserve that…"Gingka said. *All the lights turned on in the stadium* Madoka was standing in back of Gingka. "Nice battle…"Madoka said. "Madoka, you're back!" Gingka said. *They both stand there for a minute* "Do it!" Gingkas' friends called out. *Gingka rolls his eyes and gets on one knee* "Madoka…will you marry me?" Gingka asked. "Yes…"Madoka responded. *The crowd cheers*

Extra

Around 3 months later Gingka and Madoka get married. "Mom, mom!" Oh yeah that's their kid. It's kinda funny because they named him after Gingkas' father, and he looks exactly like Gingka as a little kid but with blonde hair and red clothing. But besides that I'll say it's a happy ending…

THE END !


End file.
